Portugalball
Portuguese Republicball |nativename = : República Portuguesabola |founded = October 5, 1910 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Portugalball |predicon = Kingdom of Portugal |ended = Present |image = PTfado.png |caption = HUE HUE HUE!!!! |government = * Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic |personality = Calm, nostalgic, friendly, helpfull, relaxed, nice and noisy. He likes to tell sailor stories. |language = Portuguese Mirandese |type = Latin |capital = Lisbonball |affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball |religion = Roman Catholicism |friends = Brazilball UKball Spainball Croatiaball Andorraball Franceball Serbiaball Italyball Albaniaball Romaniaball Azoresball Madeiraball Turkeyball Angolaball Mozambiqueball Cape Verdeball São Tomé and Príncipeball East Timorball Guinea-Bissauball Macauball USAball Canadaball Australiaball Russiaball Netherlandsball Polandball Japanball Thailandball Galiciaball (Spain) |enemies = Germanyball Indiaball Chinaball ISISball Bulgariaball North Koreaball Philippinesball Indonesiaball |likes = Codfish, Portuguese stew, wine, Sagres, Super Bock, Vasco da Gama, exploring the ocean, the song Vem Dançar Kuduro (original version of Danza Kuduro), navigate vessels, travel around the world, play football, playing fado, Benfica, Sporting, FC Porto, Eusébio, Luís Figo, José Mourinho, Cristiano Ronaldo, Nani, Quaresma, João Moutinho, Renato Sanches, Éder, Salazar, Salvador Sobral |hates = Paying debts, "fast-food music", forest fires, Dr. ACactivism, Uruguay (2-1 NEVER FORGET), being less relevant than Brazilball, when someone ask him "are you speak Brazilian?"(nãoooooooooooo I am the language owner!!!!!!!!!!!!) |intospace = Yes. I love satellites! |bork = Ão ão, Hue Hue |food = Codfish, pastel de nata |status = Eliminated from the Round of 16 of the World Cup |reality = Portuguese Republic |gender = Male}} Portugalball, officially the Portuguese Republicball, is a countryball living in the Iberian Peninsula. He is bordered by Spainball to the North and East, the Mediterranean to the South, and the Atlantic to the West. The country is divided into 18 districts, and two Autonomous Regions, along with the capital Lisbonball located in Lisbon District, giving him a total area of 35,603 square miles, making him the 109th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 10.32 million inhabitants. History Early History Early Portugal was a 2ball like the rest of the Iberian Peninsula and almost other Europeans. The name of Portugal derives from the joined Romano-Celtic name Portus Cale. The region was settled by Pre-Celts and Celts. It is believed by some scholars that early in the first millennium BC, several waves of Celts invaded Portugal from Central Europe and inter-married with the local populations, forming different tribes. Modern archeology and research shows a Portuguese root to the Celts in Portugal and elsewhere. visited by Phoenicians, Ancient Greeks and Carthaginians, incorporated in the Roman Republic dominions as Lusitania and part of Gallaecia, after 45 BC until 298 AD. During that period and until the Roman invasions, the Castro culture (a variation of the Urnfield culture aka Urnenfelderkultur) was prolific in Portugal and modern Galiciaball (Spain). This culture, together with the surviving elements of the Atlantic megalithic culture and the contributions that come from the more Western Mediterranean cultures, end up in what has been called the Cultura Castreja or Castro Culture. This denomination refers to the characteristic Celtic populations called 'dùn', 'dùin' or 'don' in Gaelic and that the Romans called castrae in their chronicles. Based on the Roman chronicles about the Callaeci peoples, along with the Lebor Gabála Érenn narrations and the interpretation of the abundant archaeological remains throughout the northern half of Portugal and Galiciaball (Spain); it is possible to infer that theirs was a matriarchal society, with a military and religious aristocracy probably of Feudal type. The figures of maximum authority were the chieftain (chefe tribal), of military type and with authority in his Castro or clan, and the druid, main referring medical and religious that could be common to several castros. The Celtic cosmogony remained homogeneous due to the ability of the druids to meet in councils with the druids of other areas, which ensured the transmission of knowledge and the most significant events. The first documentary references to Castro society are provided by chroniclers of Roman military campaigns such as Strabo, Herodotus or Pliny the Elder, among others about the social organization, and describing the inhabitants of these territories, the Gallaeci of Northern Portugal Celts as: "A group of barbarians who spend the day fighting and the night eating, drinking and dancing under the moon." Roman Lusitania and Gallaecia Romans first invaded the Iberian Peninsula in 219 BC. The Carthaginians, Rome's adversary in the Punic Wars, were expelled from their coastal colonies. During the last days of Julius Caesar, almost the entire peninsula was annexed to SPQRball. The Roman conquest of what is now part of Portugal took almost two hundred years and took many lives of young soldiers and the lives of those who were sentenced to a certain death in the slavery mines when not sold as slaves to other parts of the empire. It suffered a severe setback in 150 BC, when a rebellion began in the north. The Lusitanians and other native tribes, under the leadership of Viriathus, wrested control of all of western Iberia. Rome sent numerous legions and its best generals to Lusitania to quell the rebellion, but to no avail—the Lusitanians kept conquering territory. The Roman leaders decided to change their strategy. They bribed Viriathus's allies to kill him. In 139 BC, Viriathus was assassinated, and Tautalus became leader. Rome installed a colonial regime. The complete Romanization of Lusitania only took place in the Visigothic era. In 27 BC, Lusitania gained the status of Roman province. Later, a northern province of Lusitania was formed, known as Gallaecia, with capital in Bracara Augusta, today's Braga. There are still many ruins of castros (hill forts) all over modern Portugal and remains of Castro culture. Numerous Roman sites are scattered around present-day Portugal, some urban remains are quite large, like Conímbriga and Mirobriga. The former, beyond being one of the largest Roman settlements in Portugal, is also classified as a National Monument. Conímbriga lies 16 kilometres (9.9 miles) from Coimbra which by its turn was the ancient Aeminium). The site also has a museum that displays objects found by archaeologists during their excavations. Several works of engineering, such as baths, temples, bridges, roads, circus, theatres and layman's homes are preserved throughout the country. Coins, some of which coined in Lusitanian land, as well as numerous pieces of ceramics were also found. Contemporary historians include Paulus Orosius (c. 375–418) and Hydatius (c. 400–469), bishop of Aquae Flaviae, who reported on the final years of the Roman rule and arrival of the Germanic tribes. In the early 5th century, Germanic tribes, namely the Suebi and the Vandals (Silingi and Hasdingi) together with their allies, the Sarmatians and Alans invaded the Iberian Peninsula where they would form their kingdom. The Kingdom of the Suebi was the Germanic post-Roman kingdom, established in the former Roman provinces of Gallaecia-Lusitania. 5th-century vestiges of Alan settlements were found in Alenquer (from old Germanic Alan kerk, temple of the Alans), Coimbra and Lisbon. About 410 and during the 6th century it became a formally declared Kingdom of the Suebi (Swabian), where king Hermeric made a peace treaty with the Gallaecians before passing his domains to Rechila, his son. In 448 Réchila died, leaving the state in expansion to Rechiar. After the defeat against the Visigoths, the Suevian kingdom was divided, with Frantan and Aguiulfo ruling simultaneously. Both reigned from 456 to 457, the year in which Maldras (457-459) reunified the kingdom to finish being assassinated after a failed Roman-Visigothic conspiracy. Although the conspiracy did not achieve its true purposes, the Swabian (Suevian) Kingdom was again divided between two kings: Frumar (Frumario 459-463) and Remismundo (son of Maldras) (459-469) who would re-reunify his father's kingdom in 463 and that he would be forced to adopt Arianism in 465 due to the Visigoth influence. By the year 500, the Visigothic Kingdom had been installed in Iberia, based in Toledo and advancing westwards. They became a threat to the Suebian rule. After the death of Remismund (Remismundo) a dark period set in, where virtually all written texts and accounts disappear. This period lasted until 550. The only thing known about this period is that Theodemund (Teodemundo) most probably ruled the Suebians. The dark period ended with the reign of Karriarico (550-559) who reinstalled Catholicism in 550. He was succeed by Theodemar or Theodemir (Teodomiro 559-570) during whose reign the 1st Council of Braga (561) was held. The councils represented an advance in the organization of the territory (paroeciam suevorum (Suevian parish) and the Christianization of the pagan population (de correctione rusticorum) under the auspices of Saint Martin of Braga (São Martinho de Braga). After the death of Teodomiro, Miro (570-583) was his successor. During his reign, the 2nd Council of Braga (572) was held. The Visigothic civil war began in 577. Miro intervened. Later in 583 he also organized an unsuccessful expedition to reconquer Seville. During the return from this failed operation the Miro died. In the Swabian Kingdom many internal struggles continued to take place. Eborico (Eurico, 583-584) was dethroned by Andeca (Audeca 584-585), who failed to prevent the Visigothic invasion led by Leovigildo. The Visigothic invasion, completed in 585, turned the once rich and fertile kingdom of Suebia into the sixth province of the Gothic kingdom. Leovigild was crowned King of Gallaecia, Hispania and Gallia Narbonensis. For the next 300 years and by the year 700, the entire Iberian Peninsula was ruled by the Visigoths. Under the Visigoths, Gallaecia was a well-defined space governed by a doge of its own. Doges at this time were related to the monarchy acted as princes in all matters. Both 'governors' Wamba and Wittiza (Vitiza) acted as doge (and would end up being kings in Toledo). These two became known as the 'vitizians', who headquartered in the northwest and called on the Arab invaders from the South to be their allies in the struggle for power in 711. King Roderic (Rodrigo) was killed while opposing this invasion, thus becoming the last Visigothic king of Iberia. From the various Germanic groups who settled in Western Iberia, the Suebi left the strongest lasting cultural legacy in what is today Portugal, Galicia and Asturias. Islamic period and the Reconquista Today's modern day continental Portugal, along with most of modern Spain, was part of al-Andalus between 711 AD – 1249 AD, following the Umayyad Caliphate conquest of the Iberian Peninsula in 711 AD. This occupation lasted from some decades in the North to five centuries in the South. After defeating the Visigoths in only a few months, the Umayyad Caliphate started expanding rapidly in the peninsula. Beginning in 711, the land that is now Portugal became part of the vast Umayyad Caliphate's empire of Damascus, which stretched from the Indus river in the Indian sub-continent up to the South of France, until its collapse in 750. That year the west of the empire gained its independence under Abd-ar-Rahman I with the establishment of the Emirate of Córdoba. After almost two centuries, the Emirate became the Caliphate of Córdoba in 929, until its dissolution a century later in 1031 into no less than 23 small kingdoms, called Taifa kingdoms. The governors of the taifas each proclaimed themselves Emir of their provinces and established diplomatic relations with the Christian kingdoms of the north. Most of Portugal fell into the hands of the Taifa of Badajoz of the Aftasid Dynasty, and after a short spell of an ephemeral Taifa of Lisbonball in 1022, fell under the dominion of the Taifa of Seville of the Abbadids poets. The Taifa period ended with the conquest of the Almoravids who came from Moroccoball in 1086 winning a decisive victory at the Battle of Sagrajas, followed a century later in 1147, after the second period of Taifa, by the Almohads, also from Marrakesh. Al-Andalus was divided into different districts called Kura. Gharb Al-Andalus at its largest was constituted of ten kuras, each with a distinct capital and governor. The main cities of the period in Portugal were Beja, Silves, Alcácer do Sal, Santarém and Lisbon. The Muslim population of the region consisted mainly of native Iberian converts to Islam (the so-called Muwallad or Muladi) and berbers. The Arabs were principally noblemen from Syriaball and Omanball; and though few in numbers, they constituted the elite of the population. The Berbers were originally from the Atlas mountains and Rif mountains of North Africa and were nomads. At the end of the 9th century, the region of Portugal, between the rivers Minho and Douro, was freed or reconquered from the Moors by Vímara Peres on the orders of King Alfonso III of Asturias. Finding that the region had previously had two major cities—Portus Cale in the coast and Braga in the interior, with many towns that were now deserted—he decided to repopulate and rebuild them with Portuguese and Galiciaball (Spain) refugees and other Christians. Apart from the Arabs from the South, the coastal regions in the North were also attacked by Norman and Viking raiders mainly from 844. The last great invasion, through the Minho (river), ended with the defeat of Olaf II Haraldsson in 1014 against the Galiciaball (Spain) nobility who also stopped further advances into (the County of) Portugal. Vímara Peres organized the region he had reconquered, and elevated it to the status of County, naming it the County of Portugal after the region's major port city—Portus Cale' or modern Porto. One of the first cities Vimara Peres founded at this time is Vimaranes, known today as Guimarães—the "birthplace of the Portuguese nation" or the "cradle city" (Cidade Berço in Portuguese). After anschlussing the County of Portugal into one of the several counties that made up the Kingdom of Asturias, King Alfonso III of Asturias knighted Vímara Peres, in 868 AD, as the First Count of Portus Cale (Portugal). The region became known as Portucale, Portugale, and simultaneously Portugália—the County of Portugal. Later the Kingdom of Asturias was divided into a number of Christian Kingdoms in Northern Iberia due to dynastic divisions of inheritance among the king's offspring. With the forced abdication of Alfonso III "the Great" of Asturias by his sons in 910, the Kingdom of Asturias split into three separate kingdoms of León, Galicia and Asturias. The Kingdom of Galicia (which included Portugal and Galicia) was handed to Ordono II, the second eldest child of Alfonso III. The three kingdoms were eventually reunited in 924 (León and Galicia in 914, Asturias later) under the crown of León. Afonsine Era Afonso Henriques receiving divine intervention at the Battle of Ourique (1139), where he was acclaimed King of the Portuguese. Painting of 1665. On 24 June 1128, the Battle of São Mamede occurred near Guimarães. Afonso Henriques, Count of Portugal, defeated his mother Countess Teresa and her lover Fernão Peres de Trava, thereby establishing himself as sole leader. Afonso then turned his arms against the Moors in the south. Afonso's campaigns were successful and, on 25 July 1139, he obtained an overwhelming victory in the Battle of Ourique, and straight after was unanimously proclaimed King of Portugal by his soldiers. This is traditionally taken as the occasion when the County of Portugal, as a fief of the Kingdom of León, was transformed into the independent Kingdom of Portugal. Afonso then established the first of the Portuguese Cortes at Lamego, where he was crowned by the Archbishop of Braga, though the validity of the Cortes of Lamego has been disputed and called a myth created during the Portuguese Restoration War. Afonso was recognized in 1143 by King Alfonso VII of León, and in 1179 by Pope Alexander III. During the Reconquista period, Christians reconquered the Iberian Peninsula from Moorish domination. Afonso Henriques and his successors, aided by military monastic orders, pushed southward to drive out the Moors. At this time, Portugal covered about half of its present area. In 1249, the Reconquista ended with the capture of the Algarve and complete expulsion of the last Moorish settlements on the southern coast, giving Portugal its present-day borders, with minor exceptions. In one of these situations of conflict with the kingdom of Castile, Dinis I of Portugal signed with the king Fernando IV of Castile (which was represented, when being a minor, by his mother the queen Maria de Molina) the Treaty of Alcañices (1297), which stipulated that Portugal abolished agreed treaties against the kingdom of Castile for supporting the infant Juan de Castilla. This treaty established inter alia the border demarcation between the kingdom of Portugal and the kingdom of Leon, where the disputed town of Olivenza was included. The reigns of Dinis I (Denis I), Afonso IV (Alphons IV), and Pedro I (Peter I) for the most part saw peace with the Christian kingdoms of Iberia. In 1348 and 1349 Portugal, like the rest of Europe, was devastated by the Black Death. In 1373, Portugal made an alliance with England, which is the longest-standing alliance in the world. Over time, this went far beyond geo-political and military cooperation (protecting both nations' interests in Africa, the Americas and Asia against French, Spanish and Dutch rivals) and maintained strong trade and cultural ties between the two old European allies. Particularly in the Oporto region, there is visible English influence to this day. Portugal spearheaded European exploration of the world and the Age of Discovery. Prince Henry the Navigator, son of King João I, became the main sponsor and patron of this endeavour. During this period, Portugal explored the Atlantic Ocean, discovering several Atlantic archipelagos like the Azores, Madeira, and Cape Verde, explored the African coast, colonized selected areas of Africa, discovered an eastern route to India via the Cape of Good Hope, discovered Brazilball, explored the Indian Ocean, established trading routes throughout most of southern Asia, and sent the first direct European maritime trade and diplomatic missions to Chinaball and Japanball. In 1415, Portugal acquired the first of its overseas colonies by conquering Ceuta, the first prosperous Islamic trade centre in North Africa. There followed the first discoveries in the Atlantic: Madeira and the Azores, which led to the first colonization movements. Throughout the 15th century, Portuguese explorers sailed the coast of Africa, establishing trading posts for several common types of tradable commodities at the time, ranging from gold to slaves, as they looked for a route to India and its spices, which were coveted in Europe. The Treaty of Tordesillas, intended to resolve the dispute that had been created following the return of Christopher Columbus, was made by Pope Alexander VI, the mediator between Portugal and Spain. It was signed on 7 June 1494, and divided the newly discovered lands outside Europe between the two countries along a meridian 370 leagues west of the Cape Verde islands (off the west coast of Africa). In 1498, Vasco da Gama reached India and brought economic prosperity to Portugal and its population of 1.7 million residents, helping to start the Portuguese Renaissance. In 1500, the Portuguese explorer Gaspar Corte-Real reached what is now Canada and founded the town of Portugal Cove-St. Philip's, Newfoundland and Labrador, long before the French and English in the 17th century, and being just one of many Portuguese Colonizations of the Americas. In 1500, Pedro Álvares Cabral discovered Brazil and claimed it for Portugal. Ten years later, Afonso de Albuquerque conquered Goa in India, Muscat and Ormuz in the Persian Strait, and Malacca, now a state in Malaysia. Thus, the Portuguese empire held dominion over commerce in the Indian Ocean and South Atlantic. Portuguese sailors set out to reach Eastern Asia by sailing eastward from Europe, landing in such places as Taiwanball, Japanball, the island of East Timorball, and in the Moluccas. Although for a long period it was believed the Dutch were the first Europeans to arrive in Australiaball, there is also some evidence that the Portuguese may have discovered Australiaball in 1521. The Treaty of Zaragoza, signed on 22 April 1529 between Portugal and Spainball, specified the anti-meridian to the line of demarcation specified in the Treaty of Tordesillas. All these factors made Portugal one of the world's major economic, military, and political powers from the 15th century until the late 16th century. Iberian Union, Restoration and early Brigantine era Portugal's sovereignty was interrupted between 1580 and 1640. This occurred because the last two kings of the House of Aviz – King Sebastian, who died in the battle of Alcácer Quibir in Morocco, and his great-uncle and successor, King-Cardinal Henry of Portugal – both died without heirs, resulting in the Portuguese succession crisis of 1580. Subsequently, Philip II of Spainball claimed the throne and so became Philip I of Portugal. Although Portugal did not lose its formal independence, it was governed by the same monarch who governed the Spanish Empire, briefly forming a union of kingdoms. At this time Spain was a geographic territory. The joining of the two crowns deprived Portugal of an independent foreign policy and led to its involvement in the Eighty Years' War between Spain and the Netherlands. War led to a deterioration of the relations with Portugal's oldest ally, Englandball, and the loss of Hormuz, a strategic trading post located between Iranball and Omanball. From 1595 to 1663 the Dutch-Portuguese War primarily involved the Dutch Republicball companies invading many Portuguese colonies and commercial interests in Brazilball, Africa, Indiaball and the Far East, resulting in the loss of the Portuguese Indian sea trade monopoly. In 1640, John IV spearheaded an uprising backed by disgruntled nobles and was proclaimed king. The Portuguese Restoration War between Portugal and the Spanish Empireball, in the aftermath of the 1640 revolt, ended the sixty-year period of the Iberian Union under the House of Habsburg. This was the beginning of the House of Braganza, which reigned in Portugal until 1910. King John IV's eldest son came to reign as Afonso VI, however his physical and mental disabilities left him overpowered by Luís de Vasconcelos e Sousa, 3rd Count of Castelo Melhor. In a palace coup organized by the King's wife, Maria Francisca of Savoy, and his brother, Pedro, Duke of Beja, King Afonso VI was declared mentally incompetent and exiled first to the Azores and then to the Royal Palace of Sintra, outside Lisbon. After Afonso's death, Pedro came to the throne as King Pedro II. Pedro's reign saw the consolidation of national independence, imperial expansion, and investment in domestic production. Pedro II's son, John V, saw a reign characterized by the influx of gold into the coffers of the royal treasury, supplied largely by the royal fifth (a tax on precious metals) that was received from the Portuguese colonies of Brazilball and Maranhão. Acting as an absolute monarch, John nearly depleted his country's tax revenues on ambitious architectural works, most notably Mafra Palace, and on commissions and additions for his sizable art and literary collections. Official estimates – and most estimates made so far – place the number of Portuguese migrants to Colonial Brazilball during the gold rush of the 18th century at 600,000. This represented one of the largest movements of European populations to their colonies in the Americas during colonial times. Pombaline era and Enlightenment The 1st Marquis of Pombal effectively ruled Portugal during the reign of King José I. In 1738, Sebastião José de Carvalho e Melo, 1st Marquis of Pombal, began a diplomatic career as the Portuguese Ambassador in London and later in Vienna. The Queen consort of Portugal, Archduchess Maria Anne Josefa of Austria, was fond of Melo; and after his first wife died, she arranged the widowed de Melo's second marriage to the daughter of the Austrian Field Marshal Leopold Josef, Count von Daun. King John V of Portugal, however, was not pleased and recalled Melo to Portugal in 1749. John V died the following year and his son, Joseph I of Portugal, was crowned. In contrast to his father, Joseph I was fond of de Melo, and with the Queen Mother's approval, he appointed Melo as Minister of Foreign Affairs. As the King's confidence in de Melo increased, the King entrusted him with more control of the state. By 1755, Sebastião de Melo was made Prime Minister. Impressed by British economic success that he had witnessed from his time as an Ambassador, he successfully implemented similar economic policies in Portugal. He abolished slavery in Portugal and in the Portuguese colonies in Indiaball; reorganized the army and the navy; restructured the University of Coimbra, and ended discrimination against different Christian sects in Portugal. But Sebastião de Melo's greatest reforms were economic and financial, with the creation of several companies and guilds to regulate every commercial activity. He demarcated the region for production of Port to ensure the wine's quality, and this was the first attempt to control wine quality and production in Europe. He ruled with a strong hand by imposing strict law upon all classes of Portuguese society from the high nobility to the poorest working class, along with a widespread review of the country's tax system. These reforms gained him enemies in the upper classes, especially among the high nobility, who despised him as a social upstart. Disaster fell upon Portugal in the morning of 1 November 1755, when Lisbon was struck by a violent earthquake with an estimated moment magnitude of 8.5–9. The city was razed to the ground by the earthquake and the subsequent tsunami and ensuing fires. Sebastião de Melo survived by a stroke of luck and then immediately embarked on rebuilding the city, with his famous quote: "What now? We bury the dead and take care of the living." Despite the calamity and huge death toll, Lisbon suffered no epidemics and within less than one year was already being rebuilt. The new city centre of Lisbon was designed to resist subsequent earthquakes. Architectural models were built for tests, and the effects of an earthquake were simulated by marching troops around the models. The buildings and big squares of the Pombaline City Centre still remain as one of Lisbon's tourist attractions. Sebastião de Melo also made an important contribution to the study of seismology by designing an inquiry that was sent to every parish in the country. The 1755 Lisbon earthquake devastated Portugal with an estimated magnitude between 8.5–9.0. Following the earthquake, Joseph I gave his Prime Minister even more power, and Sebastião de Melo became a powerful, progressive dictator. As his power grew, his enemies increased in number, and bitter disputes with the high nobility became frequent. In 1758 Joseph I was wounded in an attempted assassination. The Távora family and the Duke of Aveiro were implicated and executed after a quick trial. The Jesuits were expelled from the country and their assets confiscated by the crown. Sebastião de Melo prosecuted every person involved, even women and children. This was the final stroke that broke the power of the aristocracy. Joseph I made his loyal minister Count of Oeiras in 1759. In 1762, Spainball invaded Portuguese territory as part of the Seven Years' War, but by 1763 the status quo between Spain and Portugal before the war had been restored. Napoleonic Era In the autumn of 1807, Franceball began moving her troops through Spainball to invade Portugal. From 1807 to 1811, British-Portuguese forces would successfully fight against the French invasion of Portugal, while the royal family and the Portuguese nobility, including Maria I, relocated to the Portuguese territory of Brazilball, at that time a colony of the Portuguese Empire, in South America. This episode is known as the Transfer of the Portuguese Court to Brazilball. With the occupation by Napoleon, Portugal began a slow but inexorable decline that lasted until the 20th century. This decline was hastened by the independence in 1822 of the country's largest colonial possession, Brazil. In 1807, as Franceball's army closed in on Lisbon, Portugal transferred his court to Brazilball and established Rio de Janeiro as the capital of the Portuguese Empire. In 1815, Brazilball was declared a Kingdom and the Kingdom of Portugal was united with it, forming a pluricontinental State, the United Kingdom of Portugal, Brazilball and the Algarves. As a result of the change in its status and the arrival of the Portuguese royal family, Brazilian administrative, civic, economical, military, educational, and scientific apparatus were expanded and highly modernized. Portuguese and their allied British troops fought against the French Invasion of Portugal and by 1815 the situation in Europe had cooled down sufficiently that João VI would have been able to return safely to Lisbon. However, the King of Portugal remained in Brazilball until the Liberal Revolution of 1820, which started in Porto, demanded his return to Lisbon in 1821. Thus he returned to Portugal but left his son Pedro in charge of Brazilball. When the Portuguese Government attempted the following year to return the Kingdom of Brazil to subordinate status, his son Pedro, with the overwhelming support of the Brazilian elites, declared Brazilball's independence from Portugal. Cisplatina (today's sovereign state of Uruguayball), in the south, was one of the last additions to the territory of Brazil under Portuguese rule. Brazilian independence was recognized in 1825, whereby Emperor Pedro I granted to his father the titular honour of Emperor of Brazil. John VI's death in 1826 caused serious questions in his succession. Though Pedro was his heir, and reigned briefly as Pedro IV, his status as a Brazilian monarch was seen as an impediment to holding the Portuguese throne by both nations. Pedro abdicated in favour of his daughter, Maria II. However, Pedro's brother, Infante Miguel, claimed the throne in protest. After a proposal for Miguel and Maria to marry failed, Miguel seized power as King Miguel I, in 1828. In order to defend his daughter's rights to the throne, Pedro launched the Liberal Wars to reinstall his daughter and establish a constitutional monarchy in Portugal. The war ended in 1834, with Miguel's defeat, the promulgation of a constitution, and the reinstatement of Queen Maria II. History of Portugal (1834–1910) Queen Maria II (Mary II) and King Ferdinand II's son, King Pedro V (Peter V) modernized the country during his short reign (1853–1861). Under his reign, roads, telegraphs, and railways were constructed and improvements in public health advanced. His popularity increased when, during the cholera outbreak of 1853–1856, he visited hospitals handing out gifts and comforting the sick. Pedro's reign was short, as he died of cholera in 1861, after a series of deaths in the royal family, including his two brothers Infante Fernando and Infante João, Duke of Beja, and his wife, Stephanie of Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen. Not having children, his brother, Luís I of Portugal (Louis I) ascended the throne and continued his modernization. At the height of European colonialism in the 19th century, Portugal had already lost its territory in South America and all but a few bases in Asia. Luanda, Benguela, Bissau, Lourenço Marques, Porto Amboim and the Island of Mozambique were among the oldest Portuguese-founded port cities in its African territories. During this phase, Portuguese colonialism focused on expanding its outposts in Africa into nation-sized territories to compete with other European powers there. With the Conference of Berlin of 1884, Portuguese Africa territories had their borders formally established on request of Portugal in order to protect the centuries-long Portuguese interests in the continent from rivalries enticed by the Scramble for Africa. Portuguese Africa's cities and towns like Nova Lisboa, Sá da Bandeira, Silva Porto, Malanje, Tete, Vila Junqueiro, Vila Pery and Vila Cabral were founded or redeveloped inland during this period and beyond. New coastal towns like Beira, Moçâmedes, Lobito, João Belo, Nacala and Porto Amélia were also founded. Even before the turn of the 20th century, railway tracks as the Benguela railway in Angola, and the Beira railway in Mozambique, started to be built to link coastal areas and selected inland regions. Other episodes during this period of the Portuguese presence in Africa include the 1890 British Ultimatum. This forced the Portuguese military to retreat from the land between the Portuguese colonies of Mozambique and Angola (most of present-day Zimbabwe and Zambia), which had been claimed by Portugal and included in its "Pink Map", which clashed with British aspirations to create a Cape to Cairo Railway. The Portuguese territories in Africa were Cape Verde, São Tomé and Príncipe, Portuguese Guinea, Angolaball, and Mozambiqueball. The tiny fortress of São João Baptista de Ajudá on the coast of Dahomey, was also under Portuguese rule. In addition, Portugal still ruled the Asian territories of Portuguese India, Portuguese Timor and Macauball. On 1 February 1908, the king Dom Carlos I of Portugal and his heir apparent, Prince Royal Dom Luís Filipe, Duke of Braganza, were murdered in Lisbon. Under his rule, Portugal had twice been declared bankrupt – on 14 June 1892, and again on 10 May 1902 – causing social turmoil, economic disturbances, protests, revolts and criticism of the monarchy. Manuel II of Portugal became the new king, but was eventually overthrown by the 5 October 1910 revolution, which abolished the regime and instated republicanism in Portugal. Left to right: President Bernardino Machado, President Teófilo Braga, President António José de Almeida, and Prime Minister Afonso Costa; 1911 Main articles: Portuguese First Republic and Estado Novo (Portugal) Political instability and economic weaknesses were fertile ground for chaos and unrest during the Portuguese First Republic. These conditions would lead to the failed Monarchy of the North, 28 May 1926 coup d'état, and the creation of the National Dictatorship (Ditadura Nacional). This in turn led to the establishment of the right-wing dictatorship of the Estado Novo under António de Oliveira Salazar in 1933. Portugal was one of only five European countries to remain neutral in World War II. From the 1940s to the 1960s, Portugal was a founding member of NATOball, OECD and the European Free Trade Association (EFTA). Gradually, new economic development projects and relocation of mainland Portuguese citizens into the overseas provinces in Africa were initiated, with Angolaball and Mozambiqueball, as the largest and richest overseas territories, being the main targets of those initiatives. These actions were used to affirm Portugal's status as a transcontinental nation and not as a colonial empire. After Indiaball attained independence in 1947, pro-Indian residents of Dadra and Nagar Haveli, with the support of the Indian government and the help of pro-independence organisations, separated the territories of Dadra and Nagar Haveli from Portuguese rule in 1954. In 1961, São João Baptista de Ajudá's annexation by the Republic of Dahomey was the start of a process that led to the final dissolution of the centuries-old Portuguese Empire. According to the census of 1921 São João Baptista de Ajudá had 5 inhabitants and, at the moment of the ultimatum by the Dahomey Government, it had only 2 inhabitants representing Portuguese Sovereignty. Another forcible retreat from overseas territories occurred in December 1961 when Portugal refused to relinquish the territories of Goa, Daman and Diu. As a result, the Portuguese army and navy were involved in armed conflict in its colony of Portuguese India against the Indian Armed Forces. The operations resulted in the defeat and surrender of the limited Portuguese defensive garrison, which was forced to surrender to a much larger military force. The outcome was the loss of the remaining Portuguese territories in the Indian subcontinent. The Portuguese regime refused to recognize Indian sovereignty over the annexed territories, which continued to be represented in Portugal's National Assembly until the military coup of 1974. Also in the early 1960s, independence movements in the Portuguese overseas provinces of Angola, Mozambique and Guinea in Africa, resulted in the Portuguese Colonial War (1961–1974). Throughout the colonial war period Portugal had to deal with increasing dissent, arms embargoes and other punitive sanctions imposed by most of the international community. However, the authoritarian and conservative Estado Novo regime, first installed and governed by António de Oliveira Salazar and from 1968 onwards led by Marcelo Caetano, tried to preserve a vast centuries-long intercontinental empire with a total area of 2,168,071 km². The Portuguese government and army resisted the decolonization of its overseas territories until April 1974, when a bloodless left-wing military coup in Lisbon, known as the Carnation Revolution, led the way for the independence of the overseas territories in Africa and Asia, as well as for the restoration of democracy after two years of a transitional period known as PREC (Processo Revolucionário Em Curso). This period was characterized by social turmoil and power disputes between left- and right-wing political forces. The retreat from the overseas territories and the acceptance of its independence terms by Portuguese head representatives for overseas negotiations, which would create independent states in 1975, prompted a mass exodus of Portuguese citizens from Portugal's African territories (mostly from Portuguese Angola and Mozambique). Over one million Portuguese refugees fled the former Portuguese provinces as white settlers were usually not considered part of the new identities of the former Portuguese colonies in Africa and Asia. Mário Soares and António de Almeida Santos were charged with organising the independence of Portugal's overseas territories. By 1975, all the Portuguese African territories were independent and Portugal held its first democratic elections in 50 years. Portugal continued to be governed by a Junta de Salvação Nacional until the Portuguese legislative election of 1976. It was won by the Portuguese Socialist Party (PS) and Mário Soares, its leader, became Prime Minister of the 1st Constitutional Government on 23 July. Mário Soares would be Prime Minister from 1976 to 1978 and again from 1983 to 1985. In this capacity Soares tried to resume the economic growth and development record that had been achieved before the Carnation Revolution, during the last decade of the previous regime. He initiated the process of accession to the European Economic Community (EEC) by starting accession negotiations as early as 1977. Portugal bounced between socialism and adherence to the neoliberal model. Land reform and nationalizations were enforced; the Portuguese Constitution (approved in 1976) was rewritten in order to accommodate socialist and communist principles. Until the constitutional revisions of 1982 and 1989, the constitution was a highly charged ideological document with numerous references to socialism, the rights of workers, and the desirability of a socialist economy. Portugal's economic situation after its transition to democracy, obliged the government to pursue International Monetary Fund (IMF)-monitored stabilization programs in 1977–78 and 1983–85. In 1986, Portugal joined the European Economic Community (EEC) that later became the EUball. In the following years Portugal's economy progressed considerably as a result of EEC/EU structural and cohesion funds and Portuguese companies' easier access to foreign markets. Portugal's last overseas territory, Macauball, was peacefully handed over to Chinaball in 1999, under the 1987 joint declaration that set the terms for Macauball's handover from Portugal to Chinaball. In 2002, the independence of East Timor (Asia) was formally recognized by Portugal, after an incomplete decolonization process that was started in 1975 because of the Carnation Revolution, but interrupted by an Indonesian armed invasion and occupation. On 26 March 1995, Portugal started to implement Schengen Area rules, eliminating border controls with other Schengen members while simultaneously strengthening border controls with non-member states. In 1996 the country was a co-founder of the Community of Portuguese Language Countries (CPLP) headquartered in Lisbon. Expo '98 took place in Portugal and in 1999 it was one of the founding countries of the euro and the eurozone. On 5 July 2004, José Manuel Barroso, then Prime Minister of Portugal, was nominated President of the European Commission, the most powerful office in the European Union . On 1 December 2009, the Treaty of Lisbon entered into force, after it had been signed by the European Union member states on 13 December 2007 in the Jerónimos Monastery, in Lisbon, enhancing the efficiency and democratic legitimacy of the Union and improving the coherence of its action. The Republic of Ireland was the only EU state to hold a democratic referendum on the Lisbon Treaty; it was initially rejected by voters in 2008. Portugalball has seen a constant flow of different civilizations during the past 3100 years. Tartesos, Celts, Phoenicians, Carthaginians, Greeks, Romans, Lusitanians, Germanic (Suevi and Visigoths), Muslims, Jews and other populations have left their mark on the culture, history, language and ethnicity. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Família Pais * Ancient Greeceball - Great Grandfather * SPQRball - Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Father * Byzantine Empireball - Uncle * Umayyadball - Adoptive Father Siblings * Franceball - Sister ** Germanyball - Brother-In-Law * Italyball - Brother * Moldovaball - Sister * Romaniaball - Brother * San Marinoball - Brother * Spainball - Twin Sister * Vaticano - Brother Cousins * Cyprusball - Cousin * Greeceball - Cousin Children * Azoresball - Son * Brazilball - Son * Madeiraball - Daughter * Angolaball - Adoptive Son * Cape Verdeball - Adoptive Son * Dadràball - Adoptive Son * Damãoball - Adoptive Son * Diuball - Adoptive Son * East Timorball - Adoptive Son * Goaball - Adoptive Son * Guinea-Bissauball - Adoptive Son * Macauball - Adoptive Son * Mozambiqueball - Adoptive Son * Nagarball - Adoptive Son * São Tomé and Príncipeball - Adoptive Son Nephews and Nieces * Andorraball - Nephew * Belgiumball - Nephew * EUball - Nephew * - Nephew * Albaniaball - Adoptive Nephew * Philippinesball - Nephew * Galiciaball - Niece Relationships Friends * UKball - Best friend since 1373. We both hate EUball for same reasons. WE ARE BOTH OF STRONK EMPIRE! Seriously, though, best friends forever. I give him tea, he gives me weapons. We have supported each other in every war since 1373. * UK's children- They are good friends with me. USAball and Canadaball are in NATO as well! They are of big and stronk, like me. * Greeceball- We will leave Merkelreich together! Also thank for eating olives with me. So alone. * Brazilball- Meu biggest and stronkest son. PROUD!!! HUEHUEHUEHUE! But don't make me less relevant than yuo......plox * Macauball- (Macau: Help me, papá!) Eu want to save-te but China of too stronk, plus big 5 (can give me sanção) * Goaball- Come back plox Neutral * Germanyball- GIB ME MONIES NOW!!!!! {Not really. Economy getting better since 2008!} * Spainball- Neighboring Sister, and also a frenemy. We are twins and both she and I want to leave Merkelreich. But I want Galiza. * Sri Lankaball - Old adoptive son, now adoptive uncle through UKball, doesn't talk to him much anymore, but many Sri Lankaballs have Português-derived surnames like Da Alwis, Da Costa, Da Silva, Dias, Fernando, Fonseka, Mendis, Peiris, Perera, Rodrigo * Philippinesball- Oh thank you, thank you! Let East Timor and you become close cousins. BUT NEVER FORGET 27 APRIL 1521! WHY YUO KILL MY AWESOME EXPLORER MAGELLAN!? Enemies * ISISball- STOP KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE!! YOU SUCK! * Indiaball- Give Goa back now (India: It's Ānḍomoḍo!) * Chinaball- Give Macau back now!! Plox? * Indonesiaball- How dare yuo bully and anschluss my son!! Well, at least yuo let him go nao, but still... Hard to forgive. ONE DAY ME WILL RULE YUOR RICH ISLANDS AGAIN '''. Now we can into good relation, some of his people can into having portuguese ancestry.. * Kristian Kostov - I won, you didn't, so stop complaining. YOU DESPERATE TEENAGER! * Soviet Unionball- '''ANGOLA É NOSSA, TU NUNCA OS PEGARÁS, CORPORATIVISMO DEMOCRACIA STRONK!! * North Koreaball - Ha! you claim you defeated me 7-0, nope!! i beat you easily weak commie country! You are adorable, you poor poor country. Military Portugalball have three branches: air force, navy force and ground force. They serve primarily as a self-defense force whose mission is to protect the country. In the 20th century, Portugal engaged in two major military interventions: World War I and the Portuguese Colonial War (1961–1974). After the end of the Portuguese Empire in 1999, the Portuguese Armed Forces have participated in peacekeeping missions in East Timorball, Bosniaball, Kosovoball, Afghanistanball, Somaliaball, Iraqball (Nasiriyah) and Lebanonball. Portugal also conducted several independent unilateral military operations abroad, as were the cases of the interventions of the Portuguese Armed Forces in Angolaball in 1992 and in Guinea-Bissauball in 1998 with the main objectives of protecting and withdrawing of Portuguese and foreign citizens threatened by local civil conflicts. Gallery L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) Dpvo68rcmp611.png|credit from balaur_bondoc P4ZDUtJltZr3KWvbbFOM1XO7IY0c9Nb8tQNJbR7Mtg4.png|credit from daydream_bouya V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 0YOOU.png A Brief History of Macau.png Germanyball Euro.gif Dun worry be happy.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png PTfado.png Portuguese family.png PortugalcHRIS.png Portugal3d.jpg The Future of Morocco.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Portugal-icon.png County of portugal.jpg Spanish Civilwar Comic.png Portugal!.png WFWPO.png CD0wdzz.png Family Pride.png PIIGS.png Repressive Memories.png 23rd time's a charm.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg dang..jpg PortugalcHRIS.png|Happy Christmas with Portugal DddJAIl.png|Always Use Protection Portugalvisitshisson.png|Note: Merda = Sh** PNPZ9LD.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png Laughs of the world.png txSMLMd.png Hue....png Bsgddhd.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png Et7VFQE.png CK5BEHn.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png ZYKGk6p.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 7PFEp9E.png VPmIOS8.png 'uQHPzvJ.png BCRbGOH.png FO85LzY.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png qPnP5J8.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Portugal card.png History of Europe.png The Party.png Names for Turkey.png Portugal's Son.png Portugal's Sons.png Retired Colonizers.png Everyone Can Beat England.jpg Gib Gib Monies.png New Portugal.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Portugal Suicide.png Inside Job.png Comic of Börk.jpeg E09B0CB6-9E58-4BE2-BD3E-E37321944A81.png Videos History of Portugal 1 - Before the Kingdom History of Portugal 2 - The Reconquista History of Portugal 3 - The Portuguese Discoveries *History of Portugal 3.1 - Madeira And Azores History of Portugal 4 - The Final Dynasty }} es:Portugalball fr:Portugalballe ru:Португалия zh:葡萄牙球 Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Republic Category:Portugalball Category:Characters Category:OSCE Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Communist Removers Category:Christian Lovers Category:Axis Category:Wine Category:OECD Members Category:Kebab Removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Middle Power Category:Southwest Europe Category:Mirandese Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:USA allies Category:Poor Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Vodka remover Category:Unitary Category:Iberia Category:West Europe Category:ISIS Removers Category:NATOball Category:Tea Lovers Category:Two lines Category:Latin Category:South Europe Category:Red Blue Green Yellow White Category:Caucasoid